createacryptidfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Cryptid Circus
In Texas, 1927, multiple people visited a circus called 'the Texas Cryptid Circus', where they claimed they saw a ring leader named Jackson Concor present multiple strange creatures to them and made them do tricks. Witnesses say Concor explained how his brother, Willson Concor, an explorer, had captured these creatures from all around the world over tens of years and brought them to him, where he trained them to do tricks. There were almost yearly waves of reports coming in around mid-summer from 1927 to 1942, when they abruptly stopped, only to be replaced by near constant reports of creatures similiar to the ones from the circus in the wild. Finland's Primal man The first reports from 1927 talk about two cryptids, Finland's Primal man and the Big Bird of Washington. Witnesses claim they saw an eight foot tall 'hairy man' with broad shoulders at the circus. Jackson Concor, the ringleader, said it was from Finland, and called it 'Finland's primal man'. It was trained to make wooping noises and dance, and when it refused, he would whip it. It wore torn shorts made of cloth, but other than that, had no clothes other than it's thick hair. The creature stopped being seen in the circus after 1930, though in 1931 the police found a less hairy though still very hairy eight foot tall man wearing even more dirty and torn shorts than before, dumpster diving. It was kept in a jail cell until it dissapeared a week after it's capture. - - - - - Big Bird of Washington The Big Bird of Washington is a strange creature that witnesses described as a bird that was six foot tall at it's shoulders. They said it looked like a small T.rex, but it had feathers, a single hooked claw on each foot, and a strange horizontal posture. Paleontologists now know that most theropod dinosaurs did have feathers, all had that posture, and lots had the hooked claw described in the creature. Jackson Concor claimed his brother caught it with a net, gun and a tranquiliser in Mount Raineir national park, Washington. Witnesses say Concor made the creature jump from thirty feet in the air onto a haystack. After shows featuring the creature stopped in 1931, there was a short wave of sightings of a similiar creature that newspapers called the 'Feather-o-saurus' in Texas, before it abruptly stopped. - - - - - - - - - - Bob the balloon-headed man Bob the balloon-headed man is a strange alleged alien corpse from the Texas cryptid circus. Witnesses say Jackson Concor explained how is brother Willson Concor shot the creature after finding it at an unnamed pyramid in South America. The corpse was first intruduced to the circus in 1930, after one of the show's two main attractions, Finland's Primal man, dissapeared. Concor claimed that when it dissapeared in 1932 that two strange looking pale men in black suits with no nose and a large head claiming they were government agents took the corpse. His claims were proven when a governent agent came forward in 1999 with the corpse. The corpse had multiple DNA tests done on it, but no results came from any of them. Until 2012, the corpse was on display, until it mysteriously dissapeared after a wave of UFO sightings in it's area small town in Lowa. Below are some more picture of Bob. The first is an alleged leaked picture of Bob when he was in the custody of the US government. The second picture is allegedly leaked footage of him alive taken in 1925. The third picture is of him on display. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:South America Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Humanoids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Created by AuroraBorealis1972 Category:Serious cryptids Category:Browse Category:Create-A-Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids